


Could it be Magic

by Moon_Called



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Called/pseuds/Moon_Called
Summary: This story takes place during the first episode of season 4.2,Medium Rare, in which Beecher was a little ... edgy ... after having endured a 'forced' celibacy, imposed upon him by Keller, for six months.  It is sappy, it has Barry Manilow, and ... yes ... it's another one of my song-fics. It's the companion piece toDr. Feelgood (Love is a Serious Business), but from Keller's perspective.





	Could it be Magic

**Author's Note:**

> **HUGE** sap alert! It is a bit over the top, but I think Keller would have at some point had to go there with Beecher, just as Beecher would have at some point had to accept--or at least publicly acknowledge--Keller's dominance (I'm going by the fact that Mondo Brown, a not too insignicant bad ass himself, asked Keller's permission before demanding sex from Beecher).  
>   
>  **WARNINGS:**  
>   
>  Barry Manilow and explicit "I'm sorry I forced you into celibacy" make up sex.  
>   
>  **DISCLAIMERS:**  
>   
>  The guys belong to Tom Fontana and HBO. This is for fun, not profit.  
>   
>  **SONG CREDITS:**  
>   
>  _Could it be Magic (Inspired by PRELUDE IN C MINOR, F. Chopin)_ , music and lyrics by Barry Manilow & Adrienne Anderson; Arista Records, 1975. From the album/CD _Barry Manilow: Greatest Hits Volume II_ ," produced by Barry Manilow and Ron Dante. Arista Records, Inc. (ARCD-8599), a Bertelsmann Music Group Company; 1989. Digitally Remastered by George Marino at Sterling Sound, NYC. Lyrics used without permission ... not for profit.

I knew it was hard on him ... the abstinence. But I didn't give a fuck about that. Toby fucking deserved it after betraying me the way he did. Damn! The rush I got every time he glanced apprehensively over at me after getting 'the look' from some asshole on the make was sweet. It was better than single malt and ecstasy.

But this morning during our little 'face-off' in his pod it became clear to me that something had to give, and fast. Man. Walking into his pod ... _our_ pod ... was like walking into a magnetic storm. I could feel his cock getting hard as soon as I crossed the threshold. That's how in tune our bodies are, how connected our souls are.

When he hopped off the bunk and stood toe to toe with me the hairs on my arms stood on end and a tingle walked up my spine. He fought it, but I could tell he was getting a jolt of that 'witchy' electricity too.

Then I couldn't help it. I smiled. He was just so fucking cute standing there, trying to act tough. He _bristled_ with anger and frustration. For six months I had denied him the comfort of touch from others, and had refused to give it myself.

Oh yeah. He wanted me to know just how pissed he was. And in case I missed it, the book that hit the closed door after I walked out was a big fucking clue.

It took me less than five hours to set it all up. It cost a small fortune, but I managed to acquire the computer storage room for two hours along with a few 'special' accessories. I paid O'Reily a tidy sum ... but I didn't even wanna _try_ and imagine what he paid Howell to get her to go along with it.

I borrowed the CD's from one of the 'ladies' in Em City, who was so taken with my dazzling smile that she forgot to ask what I wanted with them. So much the better for me. Barry _fucking_ Manilow. Christ, Toby. I surprised myself by not puking while I made the tape. It was the first time I'd actually paid attention to the lyrics instead of making fun of that candy-ass voice. Some of it wasn't half bad ... for elevator music. People may not suspect it to look at me, but I'm actually a rhythm  & blues man myself. Aretha Franklin, Marvin Gaye, Bonnie Raitt, George Thorogood ... that kind of shit.

Okay, the stage was set. There was only one thing missing...

"What the fuck do you want, Keller?"

Bingo! The guest of honor had arrived. As soon as the door closed behind him, a key was inserted in the lock and we both heard the tumbler release the bolt. I could see the panic and suspicion in his eyes and body language. I had him slammed up against a wall with my hand over his mouth before he could make a sound. He was _not_ amused.

"Just calm the fuck down, Toby. Okay? Now, listen ..." he started fighting me when the bolt in the other door slid into place. I pinned his legs to the wall with mine. "Toby ... Toby! Chill the fuck out! I'm not going to hurt you. I just needed to talk to you in private. And just so you know, we'll be locked in here together for the next two hours." He shot me one of those 'crazy Beecher' glares. "The computer room is locked too. So I don't think anybody is going to hear you." I released his mouth and moved slowly away from him.

Toby started towards me, but the tirade about to explode from his mouth died on his lips as he took his first good look around the room. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the boom box I'd placed on one of the shelves.

A bucket filled with ice was to the left of the boom box, and a cake with one candle was to the right of it. He pressed his lips together when he finally saw the pile of blankets on the floor. He sniffed and ran a hand through his hair ... a nervous gesture I was familiar with.

I moved around the small room and lit the candles, hoping to create a sexy ambiance. He watched me turn off the lights and then watched my finger press down the play button. When _Weekend in New England_ began, he dipped his head in surprised pleasure, then looked up at me with a quirk of his lips and a soft smile in his eyes.

"Barry Manilow? That must have hurt."

I uttered a dramatic sigh. "Toby, you have _no_ idea."

He giggled and moved closer to me. His hand lightly touched my chest and I leaned into it for a moment, savoring the witchy sensation ... the magic ... between us. Then I walked over to the bucket of ice and dug out a plastic bottle of Sprite.

After I made a big production out of showing him the label I handed him a a plastic champagne flute. He licked his lips. His eyes flicked over to the blankets just as _Mandy_ began to play. I opened the Sprite and filled both of our flutes, then clicked mine against his and drained every drop.

Toby made a point of sniffing the 'wine.' "Nice bouquet," he said. Then he drained his own glass.

I laughed. "Thanks, I thought you'd like it."

"So ... what's the occasion?"

I gave him a sly look ... a sly grin. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. He was nervous and needy and just where I wanted him. I could eat him on a stick.

I put the empty flutes on a shelf and placed my hands on his shoulders. My thumbs caressed his throat. "Toby," I captured his eyes with mine, "I know this is kinda late and everything ... but ... happy anniversary, baby."

I watched as the memory flooded his face. New Year's Eve 1999 ... the stroke of midnight ... how he teased me from his top bunk, eye-fucking my reflection in the mirror ... how he climbed off his bunk and gave in, finally, to his feelings ... to me... how fucking hot that kiss was ... how fucking good the sex was.

"Do you remember, baby?" I whispered next to his ear, "Do you remember how you moaned my name over and over ... how hard I made you cum?" Somewhere outside of the memory, _Could it Be Magic?_ began to play.

 _Spirit move me...every time I'm near you_  
_whirling like a cyclone in my mind_  
_Sweet Melissa...angel of my lifetime_  
_answer to all answers I could find_  
_Baby I love you, come...come...come_  
_into my arms...Let me know the wonder_  
_of all of you...And baby I want you_  
_now...now...now and hold on fast..._  
_Could this be the magic at last?_

I kissed Toby's mouth ... sucked and licked his lips ... nibbled his chin ... his throat. I moaned into his ear. I'd taught him a thing or two about hand-jobs but I wanted that sweet mouth on my cock. And I wanted to suck his too. I pulled him down onto the nest of blankets and attacked his clothing. Within minutes we were both lying naked on our sides in a nasty 69. We bobbed up and down with relish, slurping and sucking and humping into each others' mouths like mad men. It had been *so* *damn* *long.* I pushed him over onto his back and took him all the way down my throat. I was desperate for him to moan my name again in that breathless, needy voice. “ _Chrissss_ ".... oh, yeah ... just like that, baby. I shivered in response and moaned around his cock in my throat. His taut back raised and bowed as he came. I sucked him into nine kinds of bliss before he finally relaxed his hold on my head and lowered his body back down onto the blankets.

 _Lady take me high up on a hillside_  
_high up where the stallion meets the sun_  
_I could love you ... build my world around you_  
_never leave you til my life is done_  
_Baby I love you, come ... come ... come into_  
_my arms...let me know the wonder of all of you_  
_And baby I want you, now...now...Oh now oh-oh_  
_now and hold on fast..._  
_Could this be the magic at last?_

"I love you," I whispered over and over against his shoulders and the nape of his neck between kisses and some serious suction. I was seated on my bent legs and he was seated in my lap with my cock buried up his ass. I hugged him around the chest and then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down hard to meet my thrusts. And when I came I felt... _we_ felt it...that witchy, magnetic melding of our hearts, our minds, and our souls. Toby turned his head and kissed me passionately ... then he licked the tears from my cheeks.

 _Now could it be magic?_  
_Come ... come on ... come, oh come into my arm_  
_Oh-oh let me know the wonder of all of you_  
_All of you, baby I want you now oh now_  
_Come on, now ... Come on now and hold on_  
_fast ... oh-oh could this be the magic, at last?_  
_Could it be magic?_

"Chris?"

"Anything, baby ... anything." I felt his face go hot against my shoulder, his arms tighten around my waist. _Somewhere in The Night_ floated from the speakers above our heads.

"I love you, too," he whispered. And then he did it again ... he laid a little magic on me.

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
